jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Kareyla/Jak Wytresować Smoka - Skryta Tożsamość
Cześć! Zanim zacznę opowiadanie, chcialabym zaznaczyć, że jest to mój pierwszy tego typu wpis, więc proszę o wyrozumiałość. Informacje, aby zrozumieć opowieść poniżej: - Jeźdźcy mają 17 lat (przynajmniej na początku) - Czkawka mając 13 lat, uciekł z Berk, przez prześladowanie i kpienie z niego przez jego rówieśników - Pokój między smokami, a ludźmi nastąpił inaczej niż w filmie - Będą romanse, spokojnie xD - Czkawka stracił swoją nogę na jednej z misji, kiedy miał 15 lat. To tyle, zapraszam! ''Rozdział I '*Perspektywa Astrid*' '' Od lat na Berk panuje pokój. Tak jak zwykle, co dzień przed świtem, ćwiczyłam z Wichurą najnowsze triki. Po pewnym czasie dołączyła do mnie Heathera, moja najlepsza przyjaciółka. Och, no tak! Zapomniałam się przedstawić. Jestem Astrid Hofferson, mam 17 lat, niebieskie oczy, blond włosy oraz smoka z gatunku Śmiertnik Zębacz o imieniu Wichura. Na wyspie mam również innych znajomych: Heathera (o której już wspomniałam) - moja najlepsza przyjaciółka. Pochodzi z wyspy Berserków, jednak kiedy jej dom spłonął, przypłynęła na Berk i mieszka tu już od 7 lat. Jej smoczyca to Zbiczatrzasł, ma na imię Szpicruta. Szpadka - bliźniacza siostra Mieczyka. Jest na swój sposób irytująca, jednak kiedy chce, potrafi się zachowywać normalnie. Dosiada smoka, Wyma i Jota, ze swoim bratem. Smok jest z gatunku Zębiróg Zamkogłowy. Mieczyk - bliźniaczy brat Szpadki. Tak jak jego siostra - jest irytujący, jednak to, co ich różni, to właśnie to, że on prawie zawsze jest taki sam. Dosiada Wyma i Jota razem ze swoją siostrą. Sączysmark - arogancki, zakochany w sobie idiota, który najpierw przystawiał się do mnie, a teraz do Heathery. Jego smok nazywa się Hakokieł, jest to Koszmar Ponocnik. Śledzik - miły, otyły chłopak. Swoje życie poświęcił na studiowaniu historii smoków, przez co jak można się domyślic - jest dość oczytany. Posiada smoczycę imieniem Sztukamięs, która jest Gronkielem. '' Zaraz po skończonej jeździe, przyszedł mi do głowy nie pomysł, a pewne wspomnienie. Kiedyś na Berk był pewien chłopiec, syn wodza. Chyba miał na imię Czkawka, ale nie pamiętam. Pewnego dnia zwyczajnie zniknął, warto wspomnieć, że jako jedyny - posiadał Nocną Furię imieniem Szczerbatek. Jak dla mnie, uciekł z wyspy przy pomocy smoka. Nawet nie pamiętam jak wyglądał, bardzo rzadko się widywaliśmy...'' Nie wiem, dlaczego to wspomnienie znów u mnie zawitało, ale być może to jakiś znak, sama nie wiem.... ''' Rozdział II '''*Perspektywa Astrid* Od momentu, w którym przypomniałam sobie o tym chłopaku minęło z jakieś 5 dni. Jak co dzień po porannym treningu zajmowałam się Wichurą, gdy nagle usłyszałam czyjś głos. -Astrid! Astrid! - okazało się, że był to Śledzik, który zbiegał do mnie w takim pośpiechu, jakby się palił - Stoick kazał ci przyjść do jego chatki! - Miał coś konkretnego na myśli? Mówił ci coś więcej? - Nie, niczego innego się nie dowiedziałem. - Dobra, dzięki za informacje - mówiąc to, zaczęłam biec w stronę chaty wodza. - Wodzu, chciałeś mnie widzieć. Coś się stało? - kiedy weszłam zauważyłam, że Stoick siedzi przy stole i ogląda jakieś archiwa - nie wiedziałam, co to jest i nie miałam odwagi się spytać. - Tak, Astrid. Doszły mnie słuchy, że jakiś tajemniczy jeździec zatapia statki innych plemion. Najgorsze jest to, że wodzowie tych wysp oskarżają właśnie nas. Chciałbym, abyś poleciała z Wichurą na południe Archipelagu i żebyś zobaczyła, kto jest za to odpowiedzialny. - Dobrze, wodzu. Zrobię co będę mogła. Wyszłam z chaty, a mój smok już na mnie czekał - wsiadłam na Wichurę i poleciałyśmy na południe. Minęło kilka godzin i ani śladu po tajemniczym jeźdźcu. Wtedy, kiedy już miałyśmy razem wracać, zauważyłam jakąś łódź z nieznanym mi znakiem, ale ważniejszą kwestią było to, że była właśnie napadana przez kogoś w kapturze, ale nie na zwykłym smoku - to była Nocna Furia! Zanim zdążyłam zareagować, jeźdźca i smoka już nie było przy łodzi, ale jeszcze nie zdążyli odlecieć na tyle daleko,żeby zniknąć mi i Wichurce z oczu. Rozwiązanie było tylko jedno - lecieć za nimi. Kiedy już wylądowali na którejś z wysp - od razu zeszli w stronę strumienia, a ja z Wichurą ukryłyśmy się za krzakami przy okazji cały czas śledząc podejrzanych. Kiedy oboje zeszli do strumienia - jeździec ściągnął kaptur oraz hełm, który zapewne chronił go przed ostrym wiatrem w wietrzne dni. Po tym, jak zdjął hełm ukazał mi się przystojny brunet z małymi warkoczykami z tyłu głowy, zielonymi oczami i... sztuczną, żelazną nogą. Jego smok właśnie pił ze strumienia, a on zaś wyciągnął jakiś dziennik i zaczął w nim pisać. Po chwili zaczął mówić do smoka: - No, to co mordko? Kolejny statek Viggo zatopiony, miejmy nadzieję, że nikt nas nie śledził. Po tych słowach zamknął książkę i napił się wody z potoku ani na chwilę nie tracąc czujności. Zauważyłam, że tuż za nim skradają się jacyś ludzie w hełmach z toporami i mieczami. Postanowiłam zaczekać, dopóki sytuacja się nie rozwinie i chłopak nie wpadnie w jakieś tarapaty. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu, kiedy ci mężczyźni w hełmach już mieli się zamachnąć na jego życie, a ja miałam mu skoczyć na ratunek - chłopak wyciągnął miecz, który się zapalił! W dodatku jego Nocna Furia również stanęła do walki i po kilku minutach napastnicy uciekali w popłochu, jednak zanim to zrobili - jeden z nich uderzył w głowę jeźdźca, a ten upadł na kamień i stracił przytomność, jednak jego smok odpędził czym prędzej wroga. Musiałam mu pomóc, czy tego chciałam, czy nie... Jakoś dałam radę uspokoić "mordkę" i zabrałam jego tresera na Berk, okazało się jednak, że smok nie może latać sam, więc Wichura wzięła go w swoje szpony i razem polecieliśmy na wyspę. ''Rozdział III '*Perspektywa Czkawki (tajemniczego jeźdźca)*' Kiedy się obudziłem, miałem przed oczami wielką mgłę. Nic nie mogłem zobaczyć - jedna, wielka, małoprzejrzysta biała plama. Musiało minąć kilka minut, zanim zacząłem widzieć normalnie. Najbardziej zdziwiło mnie to, że byłem w swoim pokoju... na Berk... Zapewne było już południe, bo Słońce, które błyszczało swoimi promieniami, wpadało jak oszalałe do pokoju przez okno. Kiedy wreszcie wstałem z łóżka Szczerbatek od razu do mnie pobiegł i zaczął mnie lizać po twarzy. - Szczerbek! Ej! Przestań! No wiesz, że to się nie zmywa! - kiedy się wreszcie uwolniłem, zacząłem się otrzepywać z jego śliny, co nie było łatwym zadaniem. Kiedy skończyłem, postanowiłem zejść na dół. Byłem pewien, że nikogo nie ma w chacie, ale kiedy tylko zeszłem po schodach zauważyłem swojego ojca siędzącego przy stole. Próbowałem się niespostrzeżenie wymknąć, ale Stoick powiedział tylko kilka słów nawet nie podnosząc na mnie wzroku. - Fajnie tak synek znikać bez ostrzeżenia na 4 lata, co nie? - Ech.. tato... ja... - nie wiedziałem, co powiedzieć. Wkońcu postanowiłem wyjawić prawdę - Dobrze wiesz jak mnie traktowano na Berk. Nie wytrzymywałem psychicznie, przepraszam, tato... - Czkawka, być może nie myślałeś o tym, ale ja codziennie, wieczorem wypatrywałem cię, mając nadzieję, że kiedyś wrócisz. Bałem się o ciebie, co zapewne dla wielu nie było oczywiste. Jedyne, co chcę, żebyś wiedział to to, że ci wybaczam, ale nie rób nigdy czegoś takiego... - po tych słowach podszedł do mnie i uściskał mnie jak mało kiedy - A tak w ogóle, skąd ta sztuczna noga? - A wiesz, długo by mówić. Ile spałem? - Pewnie z jakieś 8 dni. Pamiętasz Astrid? Ona cię znalazła i przyniosła na Berk. - Co!? 8 dni!? Jak to!? - byłem zaniepokojony, Viggo miał w planach za 2 dni najechać wyspę Wiecznego Ognia, a ja nie mogłem na to pozwolić - Tato, muszę jechać! Los innych smoków leży na wło.. - nie dokończyłem nawet, bo ojciec popatrzał na mnie surowo. - Czkawka, o co ci chodzi? Jakich smoków!? - Tato, wiem, że to brzmi niedorzecznie, ale... - Na razie idź przywitać się z ludźmi. Twoi starzy znajomi się nieźle zmienili. - Tato, ale.. No dobra... - wiedziałem, że jeśli Stoick cos sobie ubzdura, to będzie trzeba to zrobić. Jednak zanim wyszłem, postanowiłem załozyć swój hełm, w przeciwnym razie znowu inni mieszkańcy będą się ze mnie naśmiewać. Kiedy tylko wyszedłem zauważyłem, jak Berk się zmieniło - powstały siedliska dla smoków, paśniki, nawet jedna wielka stajnia! Widziałem, że wszyscy są szczęśliwi. Rozdział IV '' *Perspektywa Czkawki* Kiedy wyszedłem z domu, postanowiłem najpierw udać się do Smoczej Akademii, z którą dzieliłem wiele przygód. Podczas lotu zauważyłem, jak wiele osób trenuje ze swoimi smokami - w tym Sączysmark, który na szczęście nie rozpoznał mnie w moim hełmie. Wkońcu dotarłem do Akademii - niewiele, na szczęście, się zmieniło. Nawet nie wiem, ile czasu zajęło mi chodzenie w kółko rozglądając się i wspominając dawne czasy. Zakładam, że krążyłem tak z około godzinę, gdy z "transu" obudził mnie czyiś głos: - Czkawka, prawda? Wiele się zmieniło, ale Akademia jest dalej ta sama. Była to dziewczyna o cudownej urodzie - piękne blond włosy, niebieskie oczy jak ocean, a u boku Śmiertnik Zębacz. - To ty jesteś Astrid, prawda? Dziękuję za ratunek... - powiedziałem to z wyczuwalną nieśmiałością w głosie. - Wszystko dobrze, prawda? Co to byli za ludzie? Hełmy, topory i miecze - raczej nie jesteście bliskimi przyjaciółmi, co nie? - Hehe... trochę za dużo pytań na raz... - Spokojnie, nie musisz odpowiadać teraz, możemy poczekać do kilku dni. Jeszcze jedno, bardziej istotne... Po co nosisz ten hełm? - Cóż... jest to głównie spowodowane tym, że narobiłem sobie ostatnio sporo wrogów, no wiesz - zatapiane łodzie, sabotaże. Raczej nic przyjemnego. - Tia... wsumie, nie mam czego się dziwić. Chcesz się przelecieć? Berk zmieniło się od czasu, kiedy odeszłeś Thor wie gdzie . - Nie obrażę się - wzruszyłem ramionami. Oboje wsiedliśmy na smoki i popędziliśmy w górę. Czuć ten wiatr we włosach, te adrenalinę w żyłach to prawdziwe błogosławieństwo. Po godzinie zaczęliśmy się ścigać - oczywiście Szczerbek wygrał, ale Wichura, czyli smoczyca Astrid, jest okropnie szybką i godną rywalką dla Nocnej Furii. Kiedy wreszcie wylądowaliśmy, zastaliśmy już resztę ekipy w Akademii. Tak bardzo nie chciałem, żeby to się stało, ale tak czy siak, musiałem się zmierzyć z własnym lękiem. Na sam początek zdjąłem hełm i spróbowałem się przytwitać: - Cześć.. wszystkim. Dawno się nie widzieliśmy... - No proszę, proszę! Czkawka wreszcie z małego chucherka wyrósł na porządnego wikinga!- powiedział to Sączysmark, czego się powiem szczerze nie spodziewałem. - Słyszałem, że odkrywałeś nowe gatunki smoków! To prawda!? - krzyczał Śledzik, który był niesamowicie podekscytowany, kiedy podałem mu swój dziennik, w którym wypisywałem wszystkie nowe fakty, gatunki czy zwyczaje smoków. - Astrid sporo o Tobie wspominała - oznajmiała Heathera, przez której słowa Astrid się widocznie wściekła i zawstydziła jednocześnie. - Ty no patrz siostra! Nasz przyszły wódz ma żelazną nogę! - żartował Mieczyk. - Widzę, że podczas mojej nieobecności sporo się zmieniliście, a co do nogi - straciłem ją w bitwie więc proszę się z niej nie śmiać! - te ostatnie słowa miały być żartem, lecz mało kto go zrozumiał. Kiedy wkońcu skończyliśmy rozmawiać o wszystkim i o niczym, zastał nas już późny wieczór, wtedy dopiero musieliśmy skończyć wszystko i udaliśmy się do domów. ''Rozdział V '*Perspektywa Czkawki*' Nastał kolejny dzień. Dzień, w którym miałem ruszyć na ratunek smokom z Wyspy Wiecznego Ognia. Moje plany się nie zmieniły, jednak pozostała tylko kwestia niezauważenia mnie przez nikogo. Wstałem, zapewne, około godziny czwartej nad ranem, gdyż Słońce dopiero świtało. Szybko zabrałem piekielnik (mój płonący miecz) oraz tarczę. Wsiadłem na Szczerbatka i zanim się obejrzeliśmy, byliśmy już w połowie drogi na wyspę. Kiedy dotarliśmy, nie mogłem uwierzyć co się stało... Cała wyspa była zrujnowana. Lasy, które kiedyś rozciągały się na całym terenie zniknęły, zostały same czarne pnie, jednak to, co mnie zdruzgotało, to były smoki, trupy smoków. Widziałem dziesiątki, jak nie setki, zabitych smoków. Jedne miały strzały w ciele, inne ślady po podpaleniach, znalazłem nawet Gronkiela bez głowy, czy Śmiertnika Zębacza bez łap... Nie mogłem się powstrzymać i zacząłem gorzko płakać. - TO WSZYSTKO MOJA WINA! NAWET NIE ZDOŁAŁEM PRZYBYĆ NA CZAS, ABY URATOWAĆ CHOCIAŻ KILKA OSOBNIKÓW! - wrzeszczałem sam na siebie. Szczerbek próbował mnie uspokoić, lub pocieszyć, ale nic nie mogło pomóc... Wyspa Wiecznego Ognia przestała istnieć, przeze mnie... Chociaż tyle, że nauczyłem się, że z Viggo nie ma żartów, a on sam jest chytry i fałszywy jak stado lisów. Po uspokojeniu się wsiadłem na smoka i wróciliśmy na Berk. Przez cały następny tydzień unikałem wszystkich, nawet Astrid. Potrzebowałem być sam, Szczerbek był jedynym, któremu pozwalałem pozostawać ze mną, mimo iż czułem, że nawet on nie potrafił mi pomóc. Po upływie tygodnia, kiedy siedziałem na skraju klifu, podeszła do mnie Astrid, jeszcze zanim zdążyłem zareagować, ona usiadła obok mnie. - Czkawka, co się dzieje? Przez cały tydzień nie odzywasz się do Śledzika, Heathery, mnie, Sączysmarka czy bliźniaków, chociaż z tymi ostatnimi to się nie dziwię, czemu nie chcesz ich widzieć. - Astrid, to nie jest takie proste, jak myślisz. Powód, przez który tak się zachowuję, jest jedynie moją winą... Wiem, że tobie i całej reszcie mogę ufać, ale to moja sprawa... - Czkawka... Nie jesteś z tym sam... Pamiętaj, że jeśli chcesz, możesz do mnie przyjść i porozmawiać. Mimo iż znamy się niedługo, czuję, jakbyśmy się znali dobre kilka lat. Jesteś naprawdę wyjątkowy i nigdy nie pozwól, aby ktokolwiek ci wmówił, że nie jesteś nic wart... Nie wiem, co we mnie wtedy wstąpiło, ale poczułem ogromną ochotę, aby ją przytulić, co też zrobiłem. Po raz pierwszy od wielu dni poczułem, że naprawdę mam po co żyć, jednak wyrzuty sumienia, spowodowane wydarzeniami sprzed tygodnia, sprawiły, że z moich oczu spłynęły gorzkie łzy. Astrid to zauważyła i otarła je z moich policzków. - Czkawka, przestań płakać. Łzy nic nie dadzą... Spojrzałem prosto w jej błękitne oczy, a ona w moje. Jednak zauważyłem, że na tle Astrid płyną statki, ale nie zwykłe statki. Na żaglach miały znak Łowców, co oznaczało jedno - Viggo postanowił napaść na Berk. '''Od autorki: Cześć! Wiem, że rozdział piąty był krótki, ale nawet na tak krótki rozdział poświęcam około godziny. Czasu mam mało, przez szkołę i naukę, którą zostałam obarczona w drugim semestrze, więc każdy mój wolny czas poświęcam swoim pasjom. Będę się starała robić dłuższe rozdziały i aby były wcześniej niż raz w miesiącu. Dziękuję za uwagę, do zobaczenia wśród uniwersum JWS! ♥' ''Rozdział VI 'Wkrótce!''' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach